


Early Sunsets Over Monroeville

by violetlolitapop



Series: Bullets [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: anyway its a zombie au, but idk if that counts as graphic, cos it really isn't, there's violence because there's zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlolitapop/pseuds/violetlolitapop
Summary: And there's no room in this Hell, there's no room in the next.





	Early Sunsets Over Monroeville

Ivan has never really liked zombie movies.

He wonders if that’s the reason why his life  has become one.

They say not to call them zombies, but that’s pretty much what they are. They’re not dead, the television had said, they’re not walking corpses that have come back to life to eat the living. It’s a disease, a virus, something curable, what’s happening now is a mob mentality thing.

Again, Ivan doesn’t like zombie movies, he’s never watched a lot of them…

But that sounds exactly like a goddamn zombie movie.

He has only one thought right now and that’s to reach his sisters - both of them live together two cities over and he’s stuck travelling on foot. He had, of course, started off in his car, but then that got plowed into by someone else trying to evacuate and he tail-spinned right into the side of the Bad Pizza Hut. A little ironic, because every time he did order from that one instead of the Good Pizza Hut, he swore it was going to kill him. And now it almost did…

He thought about getting an uber, but then… who’s gonna be working that when the entire county is being overrun with flesh eating monsters? The bus is also not an option, for the same reason, and really no one can blame him for stealing the random moped that was abandoned. Possibly. There’s no guarantee it was abandoned, but his sisters are more of priority than that right now.

But the thing about mopeds, and anything other than an actual car is that they don’t offer a lot of protection. No… they really don’t.

“You motherfucker!” he shouts and kicks at the zombie lunging at his legs.

He’s so close, maybe 5 or 6 miles away now and he’s hit a pocket of an urban downtown that is filled with screaming people running for their lives and the undead ripping into whoever they can grab a hold of. There’s no way he can make it through all of this - not just the people, but the abandoned cars, the buildings on fire, and everything almost shot down to ruins - so in the end, he ditches the moped too.

Maybe a smart idea, maybe not, it’s hard to justify it when he can use it to escape, but if he can’t reach where he’s going with it… well... 

(Maybe he should have watched more zombie movies.)

(They’re all so terrible though.)

(He’s living the proof of that.)

Ivan stumbles down into a back alley and runs as quickly as he can alongside it. He has this great idea to scale upwards, because so far it doesn’t seem like anything is happening in the buildings so they should be okay to travel along. It’s just a matter of being able to jump from roof to roof. Hopefully everything is close enough that it isn’t going to be a problem.

He jumps for a fire escape and hits it with one go.

It falls down.

He jumps up.

And up and up and up he goes, right up until he reaches the rooftop and makes his way to the edge.

“Jesus…” he gasps, and looks down below.

There is no end in sight.

There doesn’t seem to be anyone  _ living _ . There’s a scream, here and there, but beside that it is just bodies hitting each other mindlessly and without any real pattern.

Ivan brings out his phone again and tries to dial, but Katya’s phone goes straight to voicemail. He would try Natasha, but he knows she never bothered to replace hers after the whale spotting field trip, so it really is pointless. He just wants to know they’re safe. That they’re still…

He takes a deep breath and looks around. He figures he can make the jump between this building and the next one, so he walks back about halfway, steals himself, and runs.

He hits the ledge and makes the biggest leap of faith he has. He barely catches onto the other ledge and heaves himself upwards. He’s panting already, and his throat feels dry, but he’s already started on this path, he has to see it through. He figures a couple of more of these and he’ll be able to get back to ground level, but he has to do it, it’s too crowded down below.

Ivan is not a weakling by any means. He’s fit enough, and he eats well enough, but that doesn’t make him the most athletic. He’s only able to scale and jump between all of these with sweat dripping down his face and his clothes becoming a lot stickier and clingier, and it’s only a matter of time before it catches up to him and he misses.

And he does.

The last one he tries to clear has him missing his mark and hitting the side of the building almost hard enough to drop him entirely, but luckily he has just enough in him to grab onto a window ledge, and keeps himself hanging there. It’s not the greatest position, and he knows that’s it’s nothing but trouble if he does find a way out of it. There is no fire escape here, but the window ledge is large enough for him to sit on, so he grunts and pulls himself up. He tries to pry it open, but it doesn’t budge. It must be locked.

He thinks…

He takes off his shirt, leaving him in the undershirt and his pair of jeans, he wraps it around his fist, levels it with his wrist, and punches forward.

It takes him a second time to break it open, and when he does he goes inside immediately.

The inside looks to be the living room of a minimalist - the walls are white and sparse, as is the furniture with just a pale blue pillow placed on a small sofa. Comparing this to the fresh war zone outside, it’s very unsettling. Either way, he doesn’t have the time to stay and think to hard about that, he’s on a time crunch here, he wants to make it to Katya’s apartment before dark. 

He goes out the front door and is greeted instantly with grunts and groans and 4 adult zombies toddling around the hallway who move to face the door sharply.

“Shit!” he shouts and slams the door shut, but the damage is done.

They know he’s inside, and they’re banging on it. They’re cries are guttural, and they're hissing as well, dear god, they make the most vile noises. They’re also relentless, they cry out their want to get to him and pound and pound and pound and pound and poundandpoundandpoundandpound-

Suddenly - one, two, three, four - gunshots; big ones, loud ones, echo loud in the hallway and Ivan panics. Zombies are one thing, people are another. And he’s had more experience with one group over the other so he looks for a weapon. All he finds is a light weight vacuum in a hallway, but he takes it anyway.

(He could have the element of surprise on his side, after all.)

He drags it back to the hallway just in time to see the front door being kicked in and a blond man with glasses come swooping in with a shotgun aimed and ready to fire. Ivan has his vacuum, and feels a little bit stupid.

“Get down!” the blond shouts at him, and Ivan does so, just out of reflex.

A good thing too, because the blond shoots right behind him, and Ivan jumps as something hisses behind him and gets blown away. He’s a little too shaken up to look at it, but he has a pretty good idea what just happened and is very concerned about the way his heart is beating.

He doesn’t get much time to think about that though. The stranger is hovering over him, looking at him questioningly.

“Are you okay?” he asks.

It takes him a minute to understand again, and even then all he can ask is: “What?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Good,” says the stranger and holds his hand out for him to grab. “Come with me if you want to live.”

Ivan is actually taken aback by the umpteenth time today. Will wonders never cease?

“Did-Did you just Terminator at me?” he asks.

“Is that really your first concern right now?” the other man returns.

He has a point.

Ivan takes his hand and uses it to hoist himself up. When he’s upright again, he dusts himself off while the other gives him a low whistle.

“You’re a tall one, huh? Good thing, I won’t have to boost you too much.”

“What do you mean?”

“Follow me,” he says and starts to walk off. He looks over his shoulder. “I told you to follow me if you wanna live, I really did mean it.”

“How do I know I can trust you?” Ivan asks him.

The stranger only shrugs. “What other choice ya got?”

He’s right. At this point, what else does he got?

He follows him.

(“What’s your name?” he asks the blond.

“Call me Alfred,” he answers. “But I also respond to tall, blond, and handsome.”

“You sound insufferable.”

“And you sound like a barrel of laughs. This is gonna be a helluva partnership.”

“Who said anything about a partnership?”

“Aw c’mon. Don’t you know nothing brings people closer together than the end of the world?”)

**Author's Note:**

> -i came up with a zombie au in early 2011 and i had told a girl i was in love with at the time about it and she really wanted me to write it and dedicate it to her
> 
> -i told her i would
> 
> -it's 2019 and i never wrote it and she's married so that sounds about right
> 
> -for this one-shot it was a choice between finishing the opening scene to said scrapped zombie au or to finish a middle scene where alfred gets bitten and dies in front of ivan and needs to be put down
> 
> -i decided to go for the lighter version for once


End file.
